vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure
Summary The Pretty Cure franchise (Dubbed "Glitter Force" in it's English Adaptation of Smile Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Pretty Cure) is a long-running Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Izumi Todo and Toei Animation. Each series revolves around either a duo or group of girls, who are often teenagers in middle or highschool, that has the ability to transform into the legendary warriors known as the Pretty Cure in order to fight against corrupted beings and evil forces that threaten the Earth and many different worlds. The franchise is rather known for its intense physical-combat action, being radically different from most shows in the Magical Girl genre. Each installment in the franchise has a unique theme with friendship and teamwork being a recurring message. Power of the Verse This verse, despite its appearance and nature, is surprisingly very powerful. It contains several characters who are Multi-Continent level '''and '''Planet level, with a few of them being Star level and Solar System level. Multiple of these character would later be Multi-Solar System level and one of the Cure teams sports a Galaxy level group attack. The series even has Universe level+ beings, featuring the Star Princesses who created the universe, villains who can erase the whole universe or nearly destroyed it, and the Queen of the Garden of Light, who maintained the universe's stability when it was about to collapse, despite being much weaker than the main antagonist, Dark King. The verse isn't lacking in speed either, usually sporting Massively Hypersonic and FTL attack speed and movement and holds several haxxed abilities such as Reality Warping, BFR, Age Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Pocket Dimension Creation, and even the weakest characters can seal individuals. The Pretty Cure themselves are also pretty powerful as they aren't your typical magical girls, being physical powerhouses and impressive close combatants, with the notable exception being the Cures from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, due to being over reliant on long-range attacks and incapable of hand-to-hand combat in comparison. Overall, it's an impressively strong verse that shouldn't be judged by its cover. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Dino Ranger Black The God Of Procrastination Scarletmoon56 SuperSaiyanKieran ChocomilkAlex Opponents Neutral Characters Futari wa Pretty Cure Cure Black Thumb.png|Cure Black|link=Cure Black Cure White Thumb.png|Cure White|link=Cure White File:Shiny_Luminous.png|Shiny Luminous|link=Shiny Luminous Dark King.png|Dark King|link=Dark King Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Cure Bloom.png|Cure Bloom|link=Cure Bloom Cure Egret.png|Cure Egret|link=Cure Egret Kaoru.PNG|Kaoru Kiryuu|link=Kaoru Kiryuu Michiru.PNG|Michiru Kiryuu|link=Michiru Kiryuu Goyan_Thumb.png|Goyan|link=Goyan Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Precures Cure Dream Thumb.png|Cure Dream|link=Cure Dream Cure Rouge Thumb.png|Cure Rouge|link=Cure Rouge Cure Lemonade Thumb.png|Cure Lemonade|link=Cure Lemonade Cure Mint Thumb.png|Cure Mint|link=Cure Mint Cure Aqua Thumb.png|Cure Aqua|link=Cure Aqua MilkyRoseBlizard.jpg|Milky Rose|link=Milky Rose Villains Kawarino.png|Kawarino|link=Kawarino Boss.png|Boss|link=Boss Fresh Pretty Cure Precures File:Vlcsnap-2012-05-05-14h56m25s22.jpg|Cure Peach|link=Cure Peach Berry 1.PNG|Cure Berry|link=Cure Berry Pine 1.PNG|Cure Pine|link=Cure Pine Passion 1.PNG|Cure Passion|link=Cure Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure Precures Cure Blossom.png|Cure Blossom|link=Cure Blossom Cure Marine.png|Cure Marine|link=Cure Marine Cure Sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine|link=Cure Sunshine Cure Moonlight Thumb.png|Cure Moonlight|link=Cure Moonlight File:S320x240 (1).jpg|Infinity Silhouette|link=Infinity Silhouette Desert Apostles 103762.jpg|Dark Pretty Cure|link=Dark Pretty Cure Dune.png|Dune|link=Dune (Pretty Cure) Desert Devil.png|Desert Devil|link=Desert Devil Salamander-0.jpg|Baron Salamander|link=Baron Salamander Suite Pretty Cure Precures Cure Melody doing the pose for the first time.jpg|Cure Melody|link=Cure Melody Cure Rhythm doing the pose for the first time.jpg|Cure Rhythm|link=Cure Rhythm Cure beat.jpg|Cure Beat|link=Cure Beat Cure muse.png|Cure Muse|link=Cure Muse Minor Land Noisehuman.jpg|Noise|link=Noise (Suite Pretty Cure♪) Smile! Pretty Cure Precures Cure Happy.png|Cure Happy|link=Cure Happy Cure Sunny.png|Cure Sunny|link=Cure Sunny Cure Peace.png|Cure Peace|link=Cure Peace Cure March.png|Cure March|link=Cure March Cure Beauty.png|Cure Beauty|link=Cure Beauty Bad End Kingdom Pierrot_closeup_smpc23.jpg|'Emperor Pierrot'|link=Emperor Pierrot Wolfrum.png|'Wolfrun'|link=Wolfrun Joker1.jpg|'Joker'|link=Joker (Smile Precure) File:Akaoni-smile-precure-4.08.jpg|'Akaoni'|link=Akaoni File:Capture-1546369208.PNG|'Majorina'|link=Majorina DokiDoki! Pretty Cure Precures Cure Heart.png|Cure Heart|link=Cure Heart Cure Diamond.png|Cure Diamond|link=Cure Diamond Cure Rosetta.png|Cure Rosetta|link=Cure Rosetta Cure Sword.png|Cure Sword|link=Cure Sword Cure Ace.png|Cure Ace|link=Cure Ace Selfish Kingdom File:Regina(2).jpg|Regina|link=Regina (Pretty Cure) Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Precures Cure Lovely Cure Princess Cure Honey Cure Fortune Go! Princess Pretty Cure Precures Cure Flora.png|Cure Flora|link=Cure Flora Cure Mermaid.png|Cure Mermaid|link=Cure Mermaid Cure Twinkle.png|Cure Twinkle|link=Cure Twinkle Cure Scarlet.png|Cure Scarlet|link=Cure Scarlet Dysdark Dyspear_on_her_Throne.jpg|'Dyspear'|link=Dyspear Close_in_The_OP.png|'Close'|link=Close Lock2.jpg|'Lock'|link=Lock Opshut.jpg|'Shut'|link=Shut Others Prince_Kanata_Hologram.jpg|'Prince Kanata'|link=Prince Kanata Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Precures Cure Miracle.jpg|Cure Miracle|link=Cure Miracle Cure Magical.jpg|Cure Magical|link=Cure Magical Cure Felice.jpg|Cure Felice|link=Cure Felice Never Ending Chaos File:(24) Desusmast saying Mother Rapapa's Seal is now broken.png|Deusmast|link=Deusmast KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Precures Cure Whip.png|'Cure Whip'|link=Cure Whip Cure Custard (Gallery).png|'Cure Custard'|link=Cure Custard Cure Gelato (Gallery).png|'Cure Gelato'|link=Cure Gelato Cure Macaron (Gallery).png|'Cure Macaron'|link=Cure Macaron Cure Chocolat (Gallery).png|'Cure Chocolat'|link=Cure Chocolat Cure Parfait.png|'Cure Parfait'|link=Cure Parfait Villains Julio.jpg|'Julio'|link=Julio Bibury.jpg|'Bibury'|link=Bibury KKPCALM_24_Elisio_tells_Noir's_message.png|'Elisio'|link=Elisio Hugtto Pretty Cure! Precures Cure Yell Gallery.png|Cure Yell|link=Cure Yell Cure Ange Gallery.png|Cure Ange|link=Cure Ange Cure Etoile Gallery.png|Cure Etoile|link=Cure Etoile Cure Macherie.png|Cure Macherie|link=Cure Macherie Cure Amour.png|Cure Amour|link=Cure Amour Criasu Cooperation Geroge Kurai.png|George Kurai|link=George Kurai Listol.png|Listol|link=Listol Doctor Traum.png|Doctor Traum|link=Doctor Traum Bishin.png|Bishin|link=Bishin Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure! Precures STPC_Color_Charge_Star_saying_her_speech.jpg|Cure Star|link=Cure Star File:Cure_Milky_pgn.png|Cure Milky|link=Cure Milky Cure_Soleil_pgn.jpg|Cure Soleil|link=Cure Soleil Cure_Selene_pg.jpg|Cure Selene|link=Cure Selene Cure_Cosmo_pg.jpg|Cure Cosmo|link=Cure Cosmo Notraiders STPC19_Darknest_watches_Bakenyan_and_Aiwarn_leave.jpg|Darknest|link=Darknest STPC_Kappard_title.jpg|Kappard|link=Kappard Others Jdjcfhhjjrjhhcuijghjujhjdhhvhrhdbhgienhchyutbcgty.jpg|Fusion|link=Fusion PC Shadow 1.jpg|Shadow|link=Shadow (Pretty Cure) 2018-12-31-19 07 55-Window.jpg|Miden|link=Miden Yango 1.PNG|Yango|link=Yango Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation